


Bocado de Susie

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [7]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absorción, Apuro, Asesinato brutal, Cabreado Susie, Cita: La gente tranquila me molesta (Deltarune), Contenido fetiche, Deseo de muerte, Dialogo pesado, Diferencia de tamaño, Diálogo canónico, Duro vore, Encogiendo, Enojo, Escribí esto en lugar de dormir, Estimado dios de mierda, G/T, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), Giant/Tiny, Humillación Verbal, Humillación situacional, Juego del miedo, Kris necesita un abrazo, La muerte del niño, Las etiquetas son divertidas, Lesiones carácter importante, Los nutrientes crean magia, Macro/Micro, Magia menguante, Mal comportamiento, Malentendidos, Muerte del personaje, Mute Kris (Deltrune), No puedo creer que escribí esto, Nutrientes, Other, Pequeño Kris, Pobre Kris, Por favor no me odies, Ruborizado, Sadismo, Sangre y Lesiones, Susie eres mejor que esto, Susie gigante, Susie necesita manejo de la ira, Susie usuario de magia, Tamaño Kink, Tan mudo que ni siquiera gritan mientras son asesinados, Todo el mundo tiene problemas, Universo Alterno - Magia, Vore, WTF, Yo ni siquiera sé, Zapato Kink, asesinato, monstruos - Freeform, pena, Órdenes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Después de Kris atrapa Susie comer tiza, Susie se asegura de que deshacerse de Kris, manteniendo a su madre de tener que enterrarlos.





	Bocado de Susie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Susie's Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970538) by [FriendlyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower). 



> Advertencia:  
> Esta historia contiene:  
> \- Spoilers para Deltarune  
> \- Contenido fetiche  
> \- violencia  
> \- Intimidación  
> \- Gore (Hard Vore, para ser precisos, que está masticando una persona viva aparte)  
> \- Envío implícito de Susie / Noelle al final.  
> \- Asesinato
> 
> Advertencias adicionales en las etiquetas.
> 
> *USTED HA SIDO ADVERTIDO*.
> 
> También me gustaría agregar que, a pesar de que Undertale es un fanático de la lista, solo lo puse ahí porque Deltarune es un universo alternativo de Undertale. Haz lo que quieras de esa información.
> 
> \- FriendlyFlower

"Kris ... no te vio allí", dijo Susie. "Oye ... no has visto nada justo ahora, ¿verdad?" Oh, Kris seguro que había visto a Susie comiéndose la tiza, pero tenían mucho miedo de hablar. “Hmm ... ni siquiera se puede decir?” Susie sonrió a eso.

"Kris ..." Susie se acercó a Kris. Comer la tiza le había dado nutrientes, lo que creaba magia. Magia que encoge, para ser específico. Si bien los monstruos no pueden descomponer los nutrientes como los humanos, pueden absorberlos de su comida en 1 minuto. Esto significó que cuando tomó cada paso hacia adelante, Kris puso cada vez más pequeños y más pequeños gracias a los nutrientes absorbidos en el cuerpo de Susie que habían dado su magia encoge. Kris retrocedió hasta que su espalda estaba contra un casillero. Susie se elevó sobre Kris con malicia.

"Eh. Déjame que te cuente un secreto ", dijo Susie con los dientes apretados mientras levantaba su zapato. Ella pisoteó su zapato sobre diminuto cuerpo de Kris antes de que pudieran reaccionar. “Gente tranquila me cabrean.” Ella comenzó a moler su zapato en el suelo. "¿Crees que solo porque no dices nada ... no puedo decir EXACTAMENTE lo que estás pensando?", Preguntó Susie. Kris nunca se había sentido tan insignificante en su vida. Susie no detuvo la humillación sin embargo. "'¡Se acabó! Cogí Susie comer toda la tiza! Esta era su última oportunidad! ¡Finalmente, ella finalmente será expulsada! "" Susie finalmente levantó su zapato del suelo solo para ver la expresión facial sorprendida de Kris. Susie soltó una risita.

"Vamos, Kris. No actuar conmocionado. Tu sabes que es verdad. Todos lo están esperando. Todo el mundo lo quiere. Entonces, felicidades, Kris. Me tienes. Estoy acabado. "Kris estaba legítimamente conmocionada, asustada y preocupada. "Solo déjame decir una pequeña cosa", ordenó Susie. “Parece un desperdicio para ser expulsado solo por comer algo. Entonces, Kris, si sé que vas a apretar el gatillo ... ", Susie se rió," ¿por qué no me expulsan por una verdadera carnicería? "Los brazos y las piernas de Kris se habían roto permanentemente en este punto. Kris estaba más que dispuesta a morir donde estaban. "Kris ... ¿cómo te sientes ...?" Preguntó Susie, haciendo una pausa mientras comenzaba a sonreír con tristeza con tristeza, "¿por perder tu cara?" Con sus dientes y tragando. Ahora, Susie había absorbido más nutrientes. "Tal vez jugaré con Noelle a continuación ..." Susie pensó feliz. Pero ... ¿por qué estaba sonrojando?


End file.
